Minx
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: What Marluxia wants, Marluxia gets...but when he decides to seduce the new musician at the club, he might get more than he bargained for - YAOI, a little bondage, Marluxia/Demyx


Hello again! Sorry I haven't done anything in ages...school just started again, so everything's been a bit hectic for me and all that, you know...

Anyway, today...or...yesterday...was 9/11, and in order to be not-depressed, I am celebrating Marlyx Day (Marluxia/Demyx) (A/N: reloaded the fic, so it was actually like 4 days ago lol)

So...I wrote a fic for it, obviously. Marlyx is one of my favorite pairings, because I RP Marluxia and my Marluxia loves Demyx, so I can't help but love the pairing.

Anyway...Dom-Demyx...came out of nowhere, truthfully. I guess, maybe it was just that I had a stripper, cross-dressing Marluxia (from the same twisted universe as Moonlit Dancer) and so I decided to make Demy the seme just for the hell of it...I have no idea how it turned out, but oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...it belongs to Square-Enix and Disney (I don't own Final Fantasy VII either - there's an itsy-bitsy cross-over with it in there)

Warning: This is YAOI (boy x boy love and sex) - don't like, don't read...I'm not responsible for mind-scarring - Marlyx, Dom-Demyx, minor bondage and that sorta thing...no bed this time people!

Demyx is OOC in the bedroom...or...the dressing room...? Just thought I'd let you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Marluxia was, as always, a very hedonistic creature by nature. He didn't do things unless he enjoyed doing them, which included his job (stripper) and gardening, surprisingly, considering how vain he _knew_ he was. He didn't like dirt, not on his skin, in his hair or under his nails, but he _did_ love flowers, and flowers went hand-in-hand with dirt. It was worth getting his hands dirty to have a fresh vase of roses around every once in a while.

Now, being the incredibly hedonistic, arrogant and vain person he knew he was, when he saw something he wanted, he took it. He wasn't really a bastard, just a touch on the self-centered side. He cared about very few people other than himself.

So, naturally, when he saw the new guy in the club, working the music, he took one look and promptly decided that he was going to seduce the man. The new guy was tall, taller than him, and his dirty blond hair wasn't in a particularly flattering style (a mullet), but his large turquoise eyes and perfect tan more than made up for it. Besides, Demyx wouldn't really be Demyx without the hair, or so he'd heard from the people who actually _knew _Demyx.

He had never even _talked_ to Demyx, not yet anyway. Axel had told him about the blonde, a musician with a passion for sitar of all things. He was friendly, sweet, if only a little scatterbrained sometimes, and no one could hate him for long. His smile was reportedly infectious (even Marluxia had to admit that it was hard _not_ to smile when Demyx gave you one of his cute grins) and his eyes sparkled with curiosity and a bit of naivety. Oh, the boy certainly wasn't _innocent_, but he certainly could seem that way sometimes. Marluxia (though he would never admit it aloud) found this utterly fascinating.

And as such, he began to find _Demyx_ to be utterly fascinating, not just his eyes, or his smile, or…oh, screw it! He knew what he wanted.

He wanted Demyx.

And he was _going_ to get him, one way or another.

* * *

Demyx, meanwhile, sat off to the side, humming to the throbbing beat of the music. He didn't mind so much that this place was crowded and smelled of sweaty people and alcohol, after all, what could you expect? At least he _had_ a job, right? He didn't have to sit and play on street corners anymore. He was lucky that Vince had taken him in, though it had surprised him. Vincent Valentine didn't seem like the sympathetic type.

Of course, he soon discovered that he didn't know _anything_ about Vincent Valentine; or anyone else here for that matter.

He'd met a few of the other employees…Leon, the guy working behind the bar with brown hair and gray-blue eyes, a scar cutting between them, who rarely smiled and sometimes seemed rather cynical. He'd met Axel, of course, the redhead with the spiky hair, one of the strippers, and his brother Reno, who came across sometimes as a sort of comical relief and sometimes as a complete and utter jackass. Genesis was another of the strippers he'd had the misfortune of meeting. Apparently people avoided Genesis's wrath for a reason. The auburn-haired man had practically bitten his head off, and still managed to recite poetry gracefully while doing it.

There were still lots of people around that he _hadn't_ met. Sephiroth was one of them, the tall silver-haired dancer that one couldn't help but be entranced by. The other who had caught his attention was Marluxia.

The pink-haired man was petite and slender with long, layered hair and a smirk had a tendency to make one feel as though the man was silently laughing at them in his head. Most of the employees had mixed personalities…like Marluxia; he could be rather unpleasant if he so chose, but he could also be very social. More than once Axel had complained of being coddled…apparently those who managed to worm their way under the pink-head's skin (intentionally or not) were amongst the few that he was willing to be civil around.

And, admittedly, Demyx was attracted to the pink-haired stripper. Marluxia was just very different…unique, and he liked that. He often found himself watching the pink-head whenever he was out on stage, doing a sensual dance and smirking coyly at his audience.

Of course, Demyx just watched. The pink-head probably hardly realized he existed with the amount of potential lovers to be found around here. Not that he thought Marluxia was a whore, far from it actually, but he wasn't under the illusion that the pink-head didn't take men into his bed. And, secretly, a part of him wished that the next one would be him.

But why would someone like Marluxia notice someone like him? Granted, he didn't know enough about the man to know what he preferred, but somehow Demyx doubted that he was Marluxia's type. They were just so different from each other, and Marluxia just seemed so…out of his league.

"Hey, Dem, whatcha doin'?" a voice asked from his right. The blonde jumped; his head spinning around, coming face to face with emerald green eyes and a smirking face marked with upside-down tear-drop tattoos. Axel stood before him, not dressed up at the moment, but wearing tight, ripped jeans and a T-shirt.

Demyx grinned. "Oh, I didn't see you there. I'm not really doing anything at the moment, why?"

Axel shrugged, plopping down next to the blonde. "No reason, just wanted to hang out before my next turn." He leaned back in the chair with a smirk. "So, how's life?"

The blonde smiled at his friend. "Fine I guess…better than it would be if I were still on the streets anyway." He leaned back as well, sipping his drink lightly. He didn't really like alcohol that much, but there wasn't much else around here. "How's _your_ life?"

The redhead's smirk widened. "Not too bad…got myself a boy…a cute one, too. Absolutely adorable little thing, but oh so deceiving…"

Demyx almost rolled his eyes. Of course Axel would start talking about his sex-life and whatever new boy he'd picked up. He really _didn't _need to know what Axel did in bed with his numerous boyfriends. It only succeeded in reminding Demyx of his _lack_ of a sex-life and his attraction to one pretty much unreachable pink-headed dancer with a kittenish smile and indigo eyes.

He was only half-listening to Axel as he turned back towards the stage. The song was ending, and he knew what was coming next. Sighing almost wistfully, he switched to the next song and waited. He wasn't disappointed.

The pink-haired vixen strode out onto the stage in platform stilettos wearing, as usual, pink with a little cotton-candy blue mixed in; hips moving to the beat. Where Sephiroth was one of the most graceful people Demyx had ever seen, Marluxia's walk seemed more predatory, almost like a cat, which fit with his kitten-like expressions that could quickly turn into snarling if you managed to piss him off. And unlike most of the others, his dancing was more flamboyant, more movement, faster usually. Marluxia didn't do a lot of slow-tempo songs, not really.

He was sexy, and boy did he know it, and he used it shamelessly and effortlessly to turn his audience into a bunch of drooling idiots panting after him. Marluxia was self-assured and confident, and with good reason.

Demyx couldn't peel his eyes away from the man, entranced. He didn't even take a second to wonder if the pink-haired man had noticed. Usually he was farther away, and hiding, when he stared, but it didn't even cross his mind. All he could do was watch.

* * *

The pink-haired dancer sighed as he heard his song start and he put on a seductive smile before striding out onto stage with his hips swaying to the heavy beat. Same as always; it was a good thing he enjoyed dancing, otherwise he would be utterly _bored_ by this. His large eyes darted around, scanning the room, though to the crowd it probably looked like a heated gaze with his blazing, half-hooded eyes.

He searched the room every time he came out, looking for those familiar turquoise eyes that entranced him, but the elusive musician always seemed to manage to disappear whenever he was on stage.

This time, however, was different.

He turned, glancing to the side, and then he found them. Bright turquoise eyes, just as entranced as many other sets of eyes in the room, staring up at him lustfully. He almost moaned aloud, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. It took concentration not to stumble in his stilettos as he swung himself around, losing the eye-contact with the blond musician, but as soon as he finished the turn, he met those eyes again, and watched as that cute face blossomed with a deep rose flush of what could've been minor embarrassment, eyes glancing away from him.

So…the blonde wasn't unaffected…perhaps it wouldn't be too hard to get what he wanted from the DJ.

He continued to watch the blonde discreetly during the entire dance…he wasn't new to this, and he could practically _see_ the musician's mouth watering as those turquoise eyes locked on his swaying, twirling form before catching his eyes again. This time Marluxia didn't bother to hide the smoldering look in their depths.

The blonde's mouth popped open slightly, eyes widening slightly with something akin to astonishment and surprise. Didn't the blonde know how utterly adorable and hot he was?

Marluxia gave him his best come-hither look with a coy smirk just as the song ended. He was going to have to sneak out of the dressing rooms, but one way or another he _had_ to get that musician alone. Demyx was simply too good to pass up and this was his big opportunity, now that he knew the blonde was at least attracted to him. The poor thing wouldn't know what hit him.

Of course, Marluxia didn't know him _that_ well…

* * *

Said blonde's mouth was still hanging open as he watched the pink-haired minx prance offstage with a flip of his hair and a flutter of his eyelashes, the invitation loud and clear. And Demyx would be a complete idiot to pass up the chance to have the dancer. Marluxia might be vain and temperamental, but he was _gorgeous_.

A hand waved in front of his face. "Demyx, snap outa it buddy…"

The blonde's head spun around so fast that he was surprised his neck didn't snap. "Axel? What…?"

"You were starin'," Axel said with a teasing smile. "Got the hots for Marly, eh?"

Demyx blushed. "He's attractive."

Axel laughed. "Ya _do_…" he said, poking the musician in the side. "I didn't know that ya liked tha' type…thought you'd be more in ta someone friendly and all that shit."

The blonde crossed his arms. "I don't even _know_ Marluxia…being attracted to him doesn't mean that I'm in a relationship. I don't have to _like_ him in order to want to have sex with him, Axel."

The redhead's lips twitched a bit. "Well…he seems attracted to ya back," the redhead pointed out bluntly, eyes narrowing. "I'd say you weren't his type either, but I guess I don't know as much 'bout him as I thought I did. Maybe ya should go and _talk_ ta him…I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides, he's been in such a bad mood lately; ya might do him some good."

The blonde's eyes widened. "You…really think so…?"

Axel gave him an odd look. "Honestly…" he muttered, standing up and reaching over to hoist Demyx out of his seat and drag him through the crowd. Demyx stumbled after him, mouth open, trying to protest as the redheaded stripper pulled him along.

"What…? Axel, what are you doing? Wait a—"

Before he could even finish his sentence Axel reached a door and shoved it open, pushing the blonde inside and pushing him down the hall beyond. The redhead didn't give him any time to speak as he pulled the blonde musician down the empty hall to a door close to the end. He didn't bother to knock before yanking it open and thrusting Demyx inside as the room's only occupant gave a startled gasp.

Demyx gaped as his eyes found the scantily-clad form of his pink-haired minx, whose indigo eyes were wide with surprise. The flimsy skirt he had been wearing was gone, and the top, which laced up the back, was half-undone. That left the pink-haired dancer wearing only a garter belt, matching panties and high-heels. The musician blushed.

The pink-head, meanwhile, turned to the sniggering redhead behind. "Axel! What the hell to you think you're _doing?_"

The redhead grinned. "Heya Pinky; I'm doin' ya both a favor by lockin' ya in here. Have fun, kay?" Then he gave them an evil grin and slammed the door shut. Both of the room's occupants heard the lock click in place.

* * *

Marluxia stood staring at the door for a moment before his eyes wondered over to the blonde musician currently standing there, staring at him, turquoise eyes eating him alive even as a blush worked across that cute face. The pink-haired dancer would've smirked if he wasn't so startled at having two coworkers barging into his room while he was undressing.

However, this could certainly work to his advantage…Demyx was here with him after all, and Axel _had_ said to have fun. A slow smile worked its way onto the pink-head's face as he looked again at the blonde musician looking fairly lost and dazed.

"So, Demyx…" he purred, moving towards the blonde, "I don't think we've met yet."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "No, not really," he said with a grin. "I'm Demyx, the new DJ, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Marluxia nodded, moving closer and looking up at the blonde through his eyelashes. "Well, I'm sure you know _me_ since I _know_ you've been enjoying my shows…" His hips swayed as he walked around behind the musician, brushing up against him, a hand sliding up his arm and back down. He smirked when he felt the small shudder than went down the blonde's spine at the contact. He spun around and pressed up against the blonde's back, one leg hooking around the blonde's as he leaned up, breathing against the taller man's neck. "I'm Marluxia," he whispered, delighting in the shiver he felt move up and down his prey's spine.

Spinning away again, he moved away from the frozen blonde, letting his already undone top fall away as he did so. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you…" he added, glancing over his shoulder, flipping long cotton-candy-pink locks over his shoulder.

Turquoise eyes were burning now, and he felt his own body grow hot under the scrutiny. Getting what he wanted wasn't going to be so hard after all…

The blonde moved, following him slowly before veering off to the pole at the side of the room, the one he used to practice his routines whenever he was overly bored. Those pretty blue eyes narrowed. "What's this for?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

Marluxia gave him a kittenish smile, gliding forward. "For practice, of course," he replied, grabbing onto it and spinning around, one leg hooking around the cool metal. He gave the blonde a heated, sultry smirk as he slid up and down, rubbing his growing hardness against it, tossing his head with a teasing little sound of pleasure. Turquoise eyes followed his every movement with rapt attention, and he could see the growing bulge in the musician's blue-jeans.

Spinning around, he offered the blonde a perfect view of his ass and let three fingers slide between his lips. He suckled on them for a moment before letting them slip down between his legs. He moaned when they rubbed up against his hard-on, a finger slipping beneath the silky pink fabric of the panties and up, finding his entrance. He gasped, arching his body up against the pole as his fingers circled the tight pucker, indigo eyes glancing over his shoulder to see the smoldering look on his musician's face, a look that sent chills of arousal down his spine, a fine shudder working its way down his back and between his legs when he touched himself intimately.

He teased the entrance, pushing the pink fabric out of the way to give the blonde a tantalizing view of his most intimate place as he began to slide a finger inside. After a moment of adjusting he searched for that sensitive spot while slipping a second inside and scissoring his fingers. A mewl worked its way up his throat when he brushed his sweet spot with a finger.

As he found it again, his hips bucked and his head fell back with a wanton moan, fingers stroking over that special spot until he was panting and flushed with arousal. He heard a soft groan from his partner as a third digit slid inside and they began stretching and thrusting slowly, and each time he gasped and moaned when they pushed up against his prostate. He barely spared a glance towards his thoroughly aroused blonde musician who seemed to be enjoying the show just as much as the pink-haired dancer was.

With the next pass over his prostate, he thrust his fingers up against it, and his hips jolted forward, a little cry parting his full, pink lips. It was too much for the musician.

Demyx launched forward, hands pulling the pink-head's away from the stretched entrance, much to the dancer's dismay, and instead wrapping his fingers around the pole for support as the blonde thrust up against him, that hard bulge rocking up against his entrance. He let out a startled cry and thrust backwards, relishing the feel of the blonde's hardness through the cloth separating their skin.

A hand curled in his layered hair, yanking his head back and baring his throat to the musician, who latched onto the base, suckling hard on the tender skin, almost painfully. Marluxia clung to the pole for all he was worth as he felt the heat rising in his body, pooling between his thighs as he let out a strangled sound of pure pleasure.

That mouth worked its way up his neck until a warm tongue was sliding around the shell of his ear and circling the earlobe before nipping gently. "You're such a fucking tease," the blonde gasped out, rocking up into the pink-head from behind. "Such a minx…"

The pink-head let out a tiny protest as the blonde pulled away, only to feel his panties being practically ripped in the blonde's haste to pull them down his legs. He lifted his shaky legs one at a time to let the kneeling man pull them off, moaning low in his throat when he felt a tongue slide up his calf to tease the sensitive skin behind his knees while a hand worked its way up his thigh. The pink-head was panting shallowly with need when it reached his buttocks, sliding up and between…

He gave a breathless cry when his entrance was circled again, teasing him. "Demyx…" he moaned. "Demyx…now…"

The blonde ignored him, pressing lightly against his entrance before pulling away. The pink-head hissed in frustration only to have a slap delivered to his backside. Indigo eyes went wide as he turned to stare down at the musician in astonishment. What the hell…?

"There's no need to rush…" Demyx said, smiling against the back of his thigh, lips sliding upwards. "You aren't desperate enough yet."

Marluxia was a little perplexed. Demyx had seemed shy up until now…

Meanwhile, the blonde musician took advantage of the pink-head's temporary stupor, running his fingers back down the man's cleft and thrusting one roughly into his entrance. The pink-head's eyes widened as a thin wail left his throat. Gods, but that felt so fucking good…

A teasing stroke over his sweet spot made the dancer cry out, arching up against the pole, lips parting as his face flushed a delicate rose. He was getting closer to his release, closer and closer by the second. Another brush against that tender spot left him breathless as his legs wobbled and threatened to give out beneath him. They suddenly felt about as substantial as jell-o.

Demyx seemed to notice his dilemma, standing up and wrapping an arm around the pink-head. Marluxia gave a little sound of disappointment when the finger inside him slipped away, only to be distracted once again as the blonde pressed up behind him and rubbed against the abused opening. A hand slid down between the pink-head's legs and he felt long fingers wrapping around his arousal, stroking it up and down, circling the tip teasingly and smearing pre-cum all over his hard flesh. The other slid upwards, finding a tight nipple and rolling it between the fingers, which circled the hard nub and teased it into a hard tip, begging to be played with.

Finally the hand at his cock wrapped around him, pumping slowly with the motion of their hips, sliding down to roll his balls every few times as the pace slowly began to pick up and hips began to push harder against his ass. Oh, how he longed to feel that skin against his, but the thought disappeared as a mouth latched into his shoulder.

He found himself gasping as Demyx thrust up against his entrance again and again, never doing more than touching. He needed the blonde inside…he didn't want to cum until he has the man inside him, thrusting into him, using him, rough, hard, fast…

"You're so fucking sexy," Demyx hissed, biting even more roughly at the back of his neck as he pushed the pink-head towards release. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, and you'll beg for more, won't you minx? You'd like that, wouldn't you, begging for me to use you, to make you cum, make you scream and cry…" He punctuated the statement with a hard thrust of his hips that made Marluxia gasp and clutch at the pole as the heat began to spike between his legs. Fingers tightened around his arousal, working faster, the other hand sliding down to cup his balls and rub roughly. Electricity shot up his spine, his body burning with fiery pleasure. So close…so close…

"D-Demyx, please…" he gasped out, writhing against the body behind his, crying out. "Demyx, please, now!" Eyes closed, his breathing quickened…just a few more strokes…

He felt teeth latch into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood just as he hit his peak, fingers wrapping tightly around his base. He shrieked, body thrashing against the tight hold. No!

"Demyx!" he cried out. "Demyx, please, let me…let me…" But it was too late. He felt himself pulled back from the peak and gave a pitiful sob of need as he slumped forward against the pole, legs trembling beneath him.

"You're not cumming until I'm inside you, minx," Demyx purred against his ear. Marluxia could only fleetingly wonder where the shy musician had gone and when he'd been replaced with this dominating man. He didn't have much time to wonder as the blonde turned him around, pressing his back up against the pole with an arm around his waist. He moaned when the musician leaned down to lap at the base of his throat and upwards, over his chin and to the corner of his lips.

He wasn't expecting lips to press against his own, but when they did he gasped softly, feeling that warm tongue slip inside, exploring his mouth tenderly; tangling with his own tongue in a wet, sensual slide. He felt his head fall back as the kiss deepened and a knee pressed between his shaky thighs, opening them and rubbing up against his throbbing hard-on, begging for release. His hips arched into the caress and his hands reached up, trying to latch onto the blonde's shoulders, but fingers stopped them, wrapping around his wrists and pulling them upwards, over his head.

A jolt went down his body when he felt them being pinned against the cold metal of the pole, and his eyes widened when he felt something twining around them, soft and silky but firm against his skin. He looked up, finding his wrists tied to the pole as the musician's long-fingered hands pulled away and turquoise eyes inspected him, sending shivers down his spine…

* * *

Demyx groaned softly when he looked at the captive pink-head. Marluxia was looking far different then his usual flawless appearance. His hair was mussed and sweat glistened on his soft, creamy skin. Large indigo eyes were glazed with lust and a rosy flush traveled down his shuddering body. Demyx took everything in, the pink nipples, erect and neglected, the arousal between the dancer's thighs, begging for release, a deep rose, almost red. Thighs trembled as his minx struggled to keep his balance. The only things he wore were a garter belt and platform stilettos. Best of all, he looked utterly debauched and desperate.

The blonde smirked, his shyness completely gone in the face of overpowering arousal. He was going to screw this little minx senseless.

He stalked over to the panting dancer, kneeling in front of him and lifting one trembling leg, tossing it over his shoulder to open up the beautiful man's legs. A slight blush worked its way across the pink-head's face.

Demyx grinned up at the man before sliding his hands up between slender thighs. "You want to be screwed, minx?" he murmured, using one hand to spread the pink-head's buttocks as the other slid between, fingers finding an already thoroughly teased entrance that clenched when he teasingly stroked it. "You want to cum, don't you, beautiful?"

Marluxia let out a sob above him, and he felt a surge of arousal. He wanted to see the pink-head come completely undone for him, to scream and writhe with need, to beg to be taken, to plead for it until he was nearly mad with it.

He leaned forward, tongue darting out to taste the pink-head, lapping at the head of his cock, licking up the creamy liquid pearled at the tip. Marluxia smelled deeply of roses, but he tasted salty-sweet, like some forbidden delicacy. Demyx wanted to utterly devour him, but wanted to make this last, wanted to drive the pink-head crazy. He breathed deeply of that scent and lapped at the underside of the pink-head's cock, tracing the pulsing vein beneath and listening to his captive's breathless moan as he arched his body, thighs widening and leaving him at the blonde's mercy.

Demyx took advantage. He pulled the tip into his mouth, sucking greedily as he slid two fingers into the defenseless pink-head. Marluxia cried out, bucking his hips. Demyx gladly took the pink-head deeper into his mouth as he plunged his fingers deeper and deeper, brutally thrusting into the dancer's prostate. He stared up at Marluxia's face, lips parted as he tossed his head back and forth, moans and cries spilling from his lips…but it wasn't enough.

Demyx growled, taking the man all the way in as he thrust a fourth finger into his minx's abused entrance, slamming them against the beauty's sweet spot. Marluxia's body went tense and a scream was ripped from his lips. Demyx was almost on the end of his rope. He wanted to lift those legs up and slam into that channel fast and hard…

He ran his teeth up and down the man's cock as he bobbed his head, fingers still working at the minx's entrance. Marluxia writhed over him, tears spilled down his face in ecstasy as Demyx devoured him.

"D-Demyx…" he moaned out, indigo eyes, hazy with need, looking down at the blonde. The musician returned the heated stare, thrusting fingers roughly into the dancer and stroking his prostate. "Demyx!" he cried. "I need…need you…now…fuck…" The words came out breathless between cries and gasps of need.

The blonde pulled away. "What do you want me to do, minx…? Tell me."

Marluxia's whole body was shaking now. "Please, Demyx…f-fuck…"

"Louder, beauty," the musician growled, nipping the inside of a pale thigh. "I can't hear you…"

"Fuck," Marluxia said louder, letting out another cry. "Now, Demyx…"

"Come on, you can do better than that," he teased, thrusting his fingers into the man again, hitting his prostate easily and making the pink-head shriek with pleasure and consuming need to be taken.

"Put your cock inside me, damn you…now!" he shouted, eyes flaring defiantly. Demyx smirked, loving the fire in his minx's eyes as that body twisted with pleasure above him. "Rough and hard…Demyx…" Another thrust, harder than the last. "Demyx!"

The blonde groaned, reaching his limits. He practically ripped his jeans in his haste to free himself from their confines before standing, hooking each arm beneath one of the pink-head's trembling legs and opening them wide for him. He grinned at the dancer's wide eyes and thrust upwards, impaling the gasping pink-head all at once.

* * *

Marluxia screamed; his whole body jolting with the overwhelming pleasure that shot up his body like lightning. Demyx filled him up all the way, thrusting hard into his sweet spot as he held the helpless pink-head's legs wide open. Marluxia, tied up and exposed, couldn't have stopped him even if he wanted to.

Demyx pulled out agonizingly slowly, making the pink-head writhe against him, needing to be filled again. Marluxia felt like he was slowly being driven insane as his body burned, the heat centering between his legs. Hands wrapped around his thighs, holding him firmly in place, though, as Demyx pulled away until just the tip remained inside, before thrusting up hard and fast, hitting his sweet spot with brutal accuracy. Marluxia couldn't stop the shriek that left his throat as his body arched up, his cock rubbing against the musician's stomach.

The friction was delicious, and he moaned with both pleasure and desperation as the slow separation began again. He needed Demyx to _move..._

"Faster," he gasped out, pleading even as the blonde continued to torture him. "Demyx…I can't…please…"

The blonde grinned at him, not that cute grin, but a sly, sexy one. He felt his eyes widen and the blonde thrust inside him again, even deeper than before, pulling his thighs as far apart as they would go so their bodies were flush together. Marluxia let out a strangled scream and rocked into the man. He didn't think he could take much more of this…

Again, the blonde drew out the separation, and Marluxia finally allowed a sob to escape his lips. "Demyx, please, faster," he begged, writhing and rocking against the musician. "Please…"

Demyx leaned forward, breathing against the pink-head's ear. "Whatever you say, minx," he purred.

And then he buried himself inside. Marluxia screamed as Demyx took him, fast and hard, just like he wanted, just like his body begged for. He sobbed and thrashed against his bonds and the hands holding him open for the intimate invasion, filling him over and over, hitting that sweet spot inside him with every movement. Lips attached his throat, teeth latching on the juncture between neck and shoulder, pinning him in place in a show of complete dominance.

It was the last thing that he would've expected of the shy musician, but it turned him on…he was already on the edge of orgasm again, ready to explode…just a little more…he needed more… He felt like he was burning up from the inside out and his body screamed for release, for relief.

As if sensing his need, Demyx growled, hips moving faster, even more violently. Marluxia let out a wail as the blonde penetrated deeper into him. The stimulation of his cock and his prostate both at once sent him careening towards a shattering climax. Just a little more…a little more…

"Demyx!" he cried out. "Please, more…can't…oh gods…please!"

The blonde was panting against his skin, shuddering, just as close as he was. Marluxia cried out pleadingly, and it sent the blonde over the edge. Demyx gave a strangled gasp, hands releasing Marluxia's legs to spread his buttocks open farther as he slammed inside once more, spilling inside. The pink-head screamed, feeling searing heat fill him all the way up. His body shuddered and convulsed, inner muscles milking the blonde of his essence even as his own spilled between their writhing, entwined bodies. He could hear the blonde's breathless shout when he clamped tight and they rode out orgasm together, the musician still bucking up against him.

Marluxia's world curled at the edges and flashed white as he fell over the edge into paradise with the blonde. He vaguely felt his hands being untied as they collapsed into a heap on the floor, bodies melded together so it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. Little spasms followed as he bathed in the afterglow, cradled against the warm body of his musician.

He was surprised to feel a soft kiss on his lips, chaste and sweet, as they cuddled up together, still joined intimately. He wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist to keep him inside even though his seed was seeping out, dripping down his thighs. He couldn't bring himself to care much at the moment.

A while later, after they'd both returned back to the real world, Demyx sat up, pulling the pink-head up with him as they finally separated. Marluxia was surprised that he was almost…dismayed. He liked the feeling of being joined with Demyx. Usually he just wanted to be rid of whatever annoying lover he'd chosen for the night…most of them were assholes, attractive assholes, but assholes all the same. Demyx…was Demyx. He was sweet and kind and shy and just…different.

"Are you going to leave now?" Marluxia asked, keeping his face blank. He _liked_ Demyx, almost didn't _want_ him to leave, but really, he didn't have the right to keep the blonde here if he didn't want to be here.

Said blonde, however, just gave him a weird look. "Uh…I was actually thinking we'd be more comfortable someplace…not the floor," he said hesitantly, and Marluxia knew his shy musician was back when a blush laced those cheeks. "Do you…want me to leave?" he asked. "Because Axel locked the door…"

Marluxia smiled, just a little, and forced his wobbly legs to hold him up at his stood, Demyx following. "I think you can stay for a while longer," he said, purring with satisfaction and contentment. The fire was back in his eyes as he surveyed the still-clothed musician standing in his room with his fly undone. "I think you're _way_ overdressed…"

And so, Marluxia got what he wanted…he just got _way_ more than he bargained for.

* * *

The next day Axel sat in his usual spot with his boyfriend, Roxas, sitting on his lap. The tiny blonde was curious about his friends and Axel had promised to introduce them today.

The redhead, though, was waiting for a certain blonde musician to show, and sure enough, the moment he saw Demyx he _knew_ that his plan was a success. Demyx was glowing and looking utterly content at the moment, not a care in the world. The musician walked right over to him, plopping down across from him before noticing that there was a little blonde sitting on the redhead's lap. Turquoise eyes widened.

"You must be Axel's boyfriend…he was talking about you yesterday," he said with a bright smile. "I'm Demyx."

Axel laughed softly as a flush spread over his boyfriend's cheeks. "Yeah…I'm Roxas. Axel told me a lot about you…you're a musician, right…?"

At that moment, another certain coworker of his entered the club. He was looking like the cat that got the cream, a kittenish smile on his face as he strode over to them. Indigo eyes fell on the blonde sitting across the table and narrowed. Axel got the odd feeling that he was missing something…

The pink-head approached, plopping down on Demyx's lap, much to Axel's surprise. "Hello, Demyx," he purred with a seductive smirk in the direction of the blonde musician. His attention then turned to the _other_ blonde sitting directly across the table. "Oh…and who is this cute little thing?" he asked. Roxas, who was eyeing the curious pink-haired man, now blushed under his scrutiny.

Axel grinned, but felt a little wary of the pink-haired man. He loved Marluxia like a brother (a crazy, melodramatic, ultra-vain, stripper brother), but he didn't quite trust him not to try to steal his boyfriend behind his back. Marluxia wasn't exactly one for relationships. He didn't understand how someone could put up with the same person day after day like that.

"Yeah, this is my Roxy," Axel said with a proud smirk, cuddling the blonde.

Marluxia's eyes flickered with just a hint of arousal, but Axel was surprised to see that he dismissed the blonde moments later, uninterested. "A pleasure," he said in his usual smooth voice before turning back to Demyx, cuddling up beside the musician.

"Heya, minx," Demyx said, grinning. "How you feel today…?"

Marluxia gave an unusually tender smile to the blonde. "Okay," he murmured, eyes closing as he rested against the blonde. It was the most subdued that Axel had ever seen the pink-haired man before. They were nestled up together, almost like a…

His eyes widened. Well shit! He didn't think anyone could tame Marluxia, but Demyx had just proved him wrong. And the blonde proved it again by leaning down to give the pink-haired man a tender, chaste kiss on the lips. They didn't even seem to notice the dumbfounded redhead sitting across from them.

* * *

A/N: Please please please review! Uh...I think that's pretty much it...

Oh, and I'm still going to finish Moonlit Dancer...I've just been _really_ busy, so I haven't, like, given up on it or anything!

And to anyone who may already have read or bookmarked this story, I'm _so_ sorry, but this website has been being difficult and I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong


End file.
